To Feel
by Sad Rosalie
Summary: One-Shot. Zee knows he has a counsciouness. He can make decisions. But what about feelings? Can he be sure that he is capable of emotion? Placed after 2nd season; story focused on Zee and Ro. FLUFF warning. Angst too. This is my first TZP fanfic, please let me know what you think of it! :)


_Time unimportant, place unknown._

"Ro, what is your definition of love?"

"Hm... I think love is about caring, you know. Being there for someone else. _Always_. No matter what."

.

_Dr. Selig's secret personal lab, three years after the Noesis incident._

"Dr. Selig, considering the counsciousness module that has been implanted in me, is there a possibility I am capable of feeling?"

"Well, Zeta, you see, human feelings are believed to be chemical reactions caused by hormones whose production was stimulated by the brain. But this explanation sounds way too shallow if we consider the memories and the genetic information which influence one's emotional response. However, studying the finest structures of the human body and the way they function has allowed me to build beings like you and the semi-organic synthoids. I believe my work on artificial intelligence has been a mere kind of material adaptation. Zeta, your ability to make decisions and your concern on such subjects can only mean that my efforts on deciphering the human brain have reached positive results."

.

_Place unknown, one day later._

"So he basically said that tin man's got a metal brain, what's new about that?"

"Nothing. What intrigues me is that he seemed to be..._ beating around the bush._ "

Ro smiles at his successful use of an English idiom.

"His answer to my question was suitable, yet not precise."

"I've never seen the words 'feelings' and 'precise' get along, Zee."

.

_Some fancy hotel room, a couple of days later._

"Hey Zee. Mind to lie down with me? I'm still freaking out. Today's been scary."

"Okay. I'm sorry for putting your life in danger once again, Ro." Zee changes to his Zee apearance and lies down with Ro. She sighs.

"It's alright, tin man. _My choice_, remember?"

Ro then looks at him, puzzled.

"By the way, why are you wearing your hologram? You can drop it and go recharge, there's no one else but _me_ here." She yawns. "The feds are far away, right?

"Right."

"So there's no need to be in disguise."

"Alright. Good night, Ro." He drops his hologram.

"G'night, Zee".

.

_Place unknown, one week later._

"Ro, I'm still confused about human feelings. And about my feelings, whether I am capable of sensing them or not. Do you believe a robot can feel?"

"All robots? Hm... I don't know. Actually I think none of us humans can tell if what we feel is real or not because the whole concept of feeling is described by humans only. We don't have the ability to ask an animal 'hey, what is a feeling for ya buddy?', so I think any current definition must be nothing but limited. I'd say that, if you _believe_ you can feel, then that is what you should take as the truth."

Zee blinked and smiled at her, after hearing such an insightful response.

"I see." He contemplated the new information for a moment.

"Maybe you could broaden your definition by asking me!"

Ro smiled back.

"Exactly. I think that's what Selig was trying to say, you know. Your way of describing stuff may help us review ours and reframe them. " she made a brief pause before asking

"So, what is a feeling for you, tin man? No virtual _cheat_ dictionary allowed!"

"Alright. I think a feeling is a reaction to an event whose meaning is determined by one's past experiences." Zee grinned.

"Wow, let's take it easy with the smart talk, shall we?!" She teased him.

Knowing she'd approved of his response, Zee's eyes became less proud and more tender.

"Thank you Ro."

.

_On a bus, on the run, two weeks later._

"I think I like snow globes."

"You_ think_? Of course you do. You couldn't stop turning that thing upside-down and back for a whole week after you bought it." Ro was beginning to grow tired of the current favourite talk subject of her synthoid friend.

"Sorry. I guess I'm still not so certain that I can feel right."

"Zee- there's no right or wrong, you feel your _own_ way. Just belie- _AAAH!_" The bus tumbled to the front: the Feds had caught up with them.

"RO!" Zee grabbed Ro's wrist preventing her from flying toward the vehicle's ceiling.

Ro grinned to herself. _So clueless._

_._

_On a different bus, still on the run, one month later._

"Ro, I love you."

Ro jumped from her seat and stared at him in surprise.

"I- ...What?!"

"I said: Ro, I lov-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you! I- well... uh, where did _that_ come from?" Her eyes were wide open by then.

"I was searching for a word or a couple of words that could describe what I feel about you, and I figured that the word love is the one that fits best."

For the first time, Ro was completely speechless. Zee frowned.

"You seem perplex. Did I say something wrong? We can drop the subject in case I made you feel uncomfortable."

Ro blinked several times as she answered.

"No! Uh- ...Zee, I-"

She took a deep breath. She knew deep inside that this day would come, all scary and all of a sudden. But Ro was not confused about her feelings for Zee. On the contrary, she's been certain about them for quite a long time already.

_Time to man up, Rowan girl._ She thought to herself.

Then, she looked into his eyes and gently grabbed his hands.

"I love you, too."

.

_Some high-tech hospital-lab place (legal one). Six months after Zee won his freedom._

"I'm sure."

"But Zee, what about _you_? Zee... I-" She sighed. "You don't need to change because of me."

"So you wouldn't like me to become human?"

"I don't care if you're a synthoid or not, Zee. I just want you to be... Zee."

.

_Same place, one week later._

Zee blinks his eyes open, only to see Ro's face staring at him.

"Zee, are you okay?"

"Ro I-" his expression was one of utter surprise. "I feel... warm." He gives her a weak smile. She smiles back, eyes shining with tears that could fall at any moment.

"Y-yes, Zee." is all she manages to say.

Zee notices that Ro's holding his hands very tight.

"Your hands are also... warm... Ro." He looked at their intertwined hands curiously, while uncounsciously experimenting the other human senses. They were all interesting, but Zee already knew that the human touch was definitely the one he would appreciate the most.

"Zee!"

Ro suddenly calls his attention. Her usual tough look is back.

"I need to come up with a new nickname for you. If I keep calling you tin man it's gonna be weird".

Zee smiled.

.

_Fenton Botanical Gardens, one day later._

"Long time no see this place."

"Yeah."

"No need to get out in a hurry this time." Ro smiles to Zee. "Shall we take a look around?"

"Sure, but first Ro, I would like to ask you something."

"Sure Zee, what is it?"

He made a small pause before he caught her hands in his and said:

"First, Ro, I'd like to say that I love you. Do you still love me?"

Ro's eyes widened a little, but this time she answered fast.

"Of course Zee, I... love you." Her tone sounded a little worried.

"So, this means that we are a couple, right?"

"I... think so." She smiled.

He smiled back.

Ro had never felt so loved before. Zee, the tough but clueless robot that had become human just to be part of her world. After everything they'd been through, he could still be so naive sometimes! The difference is that now he had no metal skin and high-tech weapons to protect Ro and himself anymore, so in fact his naiveté could actually be a very dangerous trait, a strong vulnerability. Ro would have to protect Zee now, this time more than ever before. She walks towards Zee and embraces him, burying her head on his chest.

He holds her too, and both remain that way for a while.

"Ro, can I... kiss you?" Zee blurts out.

Ro suddenly stiffens, but before she can voice an answer, Zee says:

"Your face is red, Ro. Are you embarassed?"

Ro blushes even more after that, and takes one step behind.

"_Zee!_" Her tough self protests.

But Zee does not answer, he simply keeps looking at her, with his typical clueless face, waiting for her to answer.

She shook her head and reached for him again. She grabbed his hands.

"Sorry Zee, I-"

But this time she was too steadfast. Now they were _too_ close. She turned her head a little upwards and met those navy blue eyes staring at her.

_Oh Zee, how could I ever say no._

Zee smiled sheepishly. They had never been this close before.

Ro then carefully raised her right hand and went through his hair with it, from the longer locks in the front until the back of his neck. Zee reciprocated the gesture, in a little more clumsy way, a couple of fingers tied here and there, oh_ darn_, the friggin hair knots! But that was just Zee. Getting used to the human touch. They smiled tenderly at each other anyway.

Then, she kissed him.

.

_Some street, two years after Zee won his freedom._

"Bye-bye Zee, see ya later!"

"Bye, Ro!"

Zee could never feel happier. He and Ro were not on the run anymore, so they were now living together. Ro decided to finish high school and go to college. Zee was studying artificial intelligence in the University. Now and then they'd visit Casey or travel to places they've been to while on the run so that they could relive those memories and enjoy the sights properly. Zee could still remember every detail from the time he was a synthoid. The doctors managed to transfer every bit of information to his current human brain. It was weird- now he wasn't sure if he understood his former way of feeling. Anyhow, Ro would always be th-

Ro.

The bus was coming fast and adrift. _Too_ fast.

Zee only had time to do the first thing that came to his mind: extend his arm and pull Ro to a safe place.

But realization struck him in the face and Ro on her body.

The loudest crash sound. A girl's body flying towards the wall of some building.

A young dark-haired man pointing his palm to the girl's location.

The cracking sound of her fall.

Blood.

Tears.

.

_Spring City Hospital, one day later._

Zee had never felt such great helplessness. How could he be so selfish? How could he have given away the sets that were responsible for saving his beloved so easily?  
How _could_ he?  
Zee grinned to himself.  
Yes. Those old accusations made sense, afterall. He was a _machine_, therefore he could _not_ feel.  
What a show, Zee! Did you really think you could play the "bad robot gone good" part? How different is this artificial brain covered by a human body from a bunch of circuits underneath a hologram? How-

"Are you Zee Smith, sir?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"She's had a severe concussion and other minor wounds through her body, but, don't worry, we could treat the injuries well and she should be fine in a couple of weeks. Thanks for bringing her in right away, time does determine success in this cases. Ro's gonna be fine, she was lucky you were around."

There. _Deja Vu_. How could-

"Ey, you should go rest. You look terrible!" the doctor winked to him and headed inside.

.

_Spring City Hospital, day of release._

"Ro, I think I want to return to my synthoid body."

"Zee! This was _not_ your fault!"

"I know Ro, but I could have saved you if I still were a robot. Besides-" he put his hand on his chest. "This body is not mine, this is not who I am. It is wonderful to be human Ro, but I don't want to be unable to help knowing that I do possess that alternative."

Ro remained silent, a worried frown on her face. Zee took her hands.

"Would you mind me becoming the tin man once again?"

Ro gave him a sad smile.

"Whatever you wish for, Zee."

.

_First conversation after Zee's become a synthoid again. Place unknown._

"Hello, tin man."

"Hi, Ro."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure I wanna remain this way, Ro." he stared at Ro's concerned expression.

"But I'm gonna miss this..." He gently lay the tip of his fingers on her lips.

That was it.

A river of tears began to roll down her face.

"Zee! You can never ever stop caring for me, huh?" She punched him on the chest and sobbed.

He lifted her head, looking into her eyes.

"Ro, what's your definition of love?"

.

THE END

.

Author's Note: This is my first TZP fanfic, so PLEASE review! :) I would appreciate knowing what you think!


End file.
